


Promise Made, Promise Kept

by simplesetgo



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-20
Updated: 2011-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-20 14:05:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplesetgo/pseuds/simplesetgo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Seeker Porn Battle, prompts injury, lending a hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise Made, Promise Kept

“Why don’t you use your other hand?” Kahlan challenges, cheeks already a little dark.

Making the Confessor blush is far too easy, and since they’ve been on their own the past few days Cara has discovered no less than twenty-seven ways to cause it.

“It’s not the same. And you promised when I let you do _this_ ,” Cara counters, holding up her right hand wrapped in thick bandages, “that you would help me with anything I needed. Right now, I’m telling you I need help pleasuring myself.” She looks brazenly at Kahlan, trying very hard not to smirk, and adds, “You _promised_.”

Kahlan sits across the campfire from Cara, caught, and shifts a little, clearly trying to think up a way out of her heartfelt vow. She spilled hot soup onto Cara’s hand several days ago and it took a full two for Cara to relent and let Kahlan dress the burn. She should’ve remembered the Confessor never did anything in half measures. At least it’s mostly healed; soon she’ll be rid of the oversized bandage. “Okay,” Kahlan says at length, and finally meets Cara’s eyes. “Okay. I’ll…help you, but you have to do something for me.”

Cara is immediately suspicious. She hardly expected Kahlan to actually comply and her mind is having trouble coming up with what the Mother Confessor could want in return. “Something?” she presses, casually.

“I’ll tell you after,” says Kahlan. She looks at Cara, then the ground, then off to the darkness of the forest, before turning away completely, presumably to grant Cara privacy. “I suppose you should…undress,” she says over her shoulder, voice hitching a little.

Cara raises her brow. “You do know what exactly we’ll be doing in a moment?”

Kahlan’s brunette head nods once. “Mhm.”

“And you can’t look at me naked,” she continues in disbelief.

“I—” Kahlan starts, and dips her head down, sighs. She turns back to face Cara, sitting with her back straight, head high, hands folded in her lap. Her face is bright red.

Twenty-eight.

Cara grins. “You're not going to help? I'm an invalid, remember?”

****

For all of Cara’s complaints, they end up in the position Kahlan wants: laying together on a bedroll, Cara’s warm and naked back pressed to Kahlan’s front. She can picture Cara rolling her eyes as Kahlan pulls her closer until their hips meet, until they’re fitted together. The situation feels unnatural, forced, and not a little awkward to Kahlan. She lifts herself up on one elbow, reminding herself that she merely needs to pretend Cara’s body is her own. She tries to compose her thoughts as she stares down at tanned skin, gaze tripping from Cara’s shoulder to her ribs and her breasts, over the curve of her hips, to her thighs and her legs, and then something really strange is happening to her concentration. Suddenly, as she finds her eyes taking the journey all over again, Kahlan begins to wonder if she’s actually going to enjoy this.

She slides a hesitant hand over Cara’s middle, over the flat of her stomach, and it rests there awkwardly—already stuck. She can feel Cara’s steady, patient breathing. “Where do you start?” she asks softly.

“Where do _you_ start?”

Kahlan immediately freezes. Her fingers tense over Cara’s skin but the blonde gives no indication of knowing how much she just caught the Confessor off guard. She bites at her lip, indecisive, because talking about this with anyone, Cara not the least of all, was something she never thought she’d do.

Well, Kahlan decides, things couldn’t get much more intimate than they already are.

“Here,” she whispers, fingers drifting up to Cara’s breasts. “I start here, usually. Unless I’m in a hurry.”

Cara’s breath hitches; Kahlan suddenly wonders if she’s managed to catch the Mord-Sith off guard herself. “And if you are in a hurry?” asks Cara.

Kahlan begins to fumble her way across Cara’s breasts, exploring the swells and curves there. “I think you know,” she eventually dodges, and Cara huffs.

She discovers through slow experimentation that Cara isn’t much for trailing, gentle fingers. When she takes Cara’s breast in her hand, firmly, and squeezes, rolling her fingertip across the nipple, Cara sighs out and her shoulders relax a little. Feeling victorious, Kahlan plants a kiss to her shoulder—and then another, then another closer to her neck, and before she knows it Kahlan’s face is buried in Cara’s blonde hair and she’s placing kisses far from chaste all over the column of Cara’s neck. She sweeps Cara’s hair out of the way, pulling it aside to get at all that skin, because she wants to kiss Cara everywhere she can reach—her shoulder, her neck and her throat, her jaw and her soft cheek. She paws at Cara’s breasts, boldly pinching nipples until they’re hard and tight and erect, and suddenly Cara’s hips move, her legs shifting to tangle with Kahlan’s own. Kahlan’s heart is racing.

Soon Cara actually moans aloud, a sound half impatience and half enjoyment. Another follows when Kahlan licks at the pulse point on Cara’s neck; this one’s deeper, ending almost a growl, something dark and animal, and Kahlan remembers she’s making love to a Mord-Sith.

Cara’s hips jerk and twist, wanting attention, her backside grinding against Kahlan’s groin, and Kahlan licks at her bottom lip, mouth suddenly dry, before her hand drifts south, skittering over Cara’s taut stomach, feeling her shallow breaths. “Play with your breasts,” Kahlan orders softly, her lips grazing the shell of Cara’s ear. “That’s what I do, while I do this.”

Cara wordlessly and quickly obeys, her good hand coming up to knead at her chest, twisting her nipples. Her stomach in a tight knot, feeling nervous and charged and excited, Kahlan’s fingers venture to the warmth between Cara’s legs, tripping over soft curls to find delicate flesh, soft and wet. She cups her hand, feeling the intense heat here. The knot tightens, twists, and Kahlan gasps softly at the sheer knowledge of what she’s doing. “Cara,” she says, in wonder.

“Kahlan,” the blonde replies, needlessly, voice tight.

It’s a moment before she can move her hand. Kahlan realizes it’s shaking a little; she hopes Cara doesn’t notice. She continues pressing kisses to Cara’s body, lips parted, tasting her skin. Her fingers begin to stroke Cara’s sex, slowly and hesitantly, and Cara pushes against her, back arching slightly, as she looses a deep sigh that speaks of nothing but contentment.

Kahlan’s world shrinks; there’s no bedroll under them, no blazing fire a few feet away, no wilderness sounds from the dark night. All she feels is Cara’s body; no fire could match the heat she’s feeling from Cara’s skin and no noises can rival those Cara is making. They’re soft, feminine, but there’s an undercurrent in her moans and breaths, something almost harsh, demanding; something Kahlan recognizes.

Kahlan’s fingers are slick with arousal as they slide through Cara’s sex, giving her friction where she needs it, giving her the pace she thinks a Mord-Sith would want. She’s so caught up in it that she nearly forgets there’s more, that she has more to give to Cara. Abruptly she curls her hand, sending her middle two fingers in search of Cara’s opening. Cara’s breath hitches, catches in her throat when Kahlan finds her mark and drives deep. She sets a steady rhythm, fingers sinking in and pulling out while her thumb teases Cara’s swollen clit. Her movements are quick and sure, now.

“Is this good?” whispers Kahlan, right against her ear again.

“Yess,” Cara groans, drawing out the word.

Kahlan hesitates, uncertain, then bravely says, “That’s because I’ve had a lot of practice,” and thrusts her fingers into Cara extra hard. “With myself,” she clarifies quickly; shamelessly.

“Oh,” Cara gasps.

She feels it in Cara’s body, the steady rise, the gradual climb toward release. Kahlan is struck by how badly she wants Cara to come, and she’s not at all sure how all of this got so intense, so…real. Eyes closing, fluttering shut, hand still working at Cara’s sex, Kahlan sucks a hard, long kiss from her neck.

Cara is close. Her thighs are squirming together and her heavy panting is only broken by moans reaching a fever pitch and volume, rising all the way to the night sky. Kahlan knows all she has to do is not stop, not slow, and Cara will break in her arms. “Cara, you’re close,” Kahlan whispers, “and I’m not going to stop.” She bites down on Cara’s shoulder, almost hard enough to break skin, and Cara grunts, hips jerking into Kahlan’s working hand. “Not until you come,” Kahlan finishes in a murmur.

And then Cara does, sucking in a breath as her body flexes, arching against Kahlan’s. She moans out, “Kahlan,” low and long, and grinds back against Kahlan’s hips. Kahlan feels Cara’s sex tighten around her fingers, her inner muscles clenching and gripping her through the spasms of her release. She only pulls her hand from the slick-wet inferno of Cara’s orgasm to splay her palm over Cara’s chest, holding the Mord-Sith close to her almost forcefully, her cheek pressed to the warm and smooth skin of Cara’s shoulder. Cara shudders once, and then she’s done, panting softly as she regains herself.

“That,” Kahlan begins, and stops.

Cara hums in agreement, sighs, and then her muscles tense. Kahlan’s respond in kind but she wasn’t expecting this—Cara twists, pushes, and suddenly she’s pinning Kahlan to the ground on her back, her mouth pressed to Kahlan’s so hard it hurts. Kahlan’s heart skips a beat, starts pounding in her chest as she lets Cara urge her lips apart, push her tongue inside. Cara licks into Kahlan’s mouth and Kahlan finds her hands flying up to cup Cara’s neck, tangle in her hair, caress down her back as their tongues brush and slide, as the taste and force of Cara’s mouth dominates her. Kahlan’s not sure how long the kiss lasted, but then again she’s not sure of anything at all anymore. Cara seems very much at home inside the walls Kahlan erected so very carefully.

“So,” says Cara, her naked body resting heavily on Kahlan’s own. She licks idly at Kahlan’s parted lips as Kahlan pants a little, as if to gather a final taste of her. “What did you want from me? In return for _that_.”

Kahlan blinks—a few times. Her brow furrows. “I don’t remember,” she admits, but then it comes back to her and she brightens. “Oh! I wanted you to hold me while I slept.”

Cara looks at her quizzically. “Why? I don’t understand.”

Kahlan’s eyes dart away. “Well. Because the nights are cold and I think it would feel nice, but maybe that’s not all I want, now.” She hesitates. “Kiss me some more and I’ll decide?”

“You’ve already decided,” Cara tells her bluntly, and Kahlan hopes her blush is hidden by the arousal she feels warming her skin, pooling as liquid heat deep in her belly. “But I’ll kiss you anyway.”

“Mm,” Kahlan hums as Cara’s soft, full lips press to her own. That knot is back in her stomach, but not because of what Cara’s good hand is doing to her clothing—because of what she’s about to say. “Whenever we do this,” she works out, and Cara’s eyes are suddenly very intense, flicking between her own. “Whenever we do this, I would like it if we started with kissing,” Kahlan says boldly, and lifts her head to touch Cara’s lips with her own.

Cara smirks down at her, says, “That is what most people do,” and kisses her deeply, very much as a prelude to something else.

****

Deliciously exhausted, Cara silently pulls the naked Confessor to her and tugs the thin blanket over the both of them. Their bodies fit together perfectly, Cara notices, and it’s a pleasant feeling, having Kahlan pressed to her like this, relaxed and still radiating contentment from her orgasm. “Whenever we do this,” Cara decides, locking her arm around Kahlan’s middle, “we should sleep together like this afterward.”

“I’ve heard,” Kahlan mumbles back, tangling her legs with Cara’s, “that that’s what most people do.”

“Oh,” Cara says, and nods to herself.


End file.
